1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water saver valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water saver valve for water consumption devices such as toilets and the like which prevents excess water usage even in the event of a water consumption device failure.
2. Prior Art
The provision of a water saver valve coupled to the inlet of a toilet tank is known in the art. Klaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,421, discloses one such device. The Klaus device, however, utilizes a complex and expensive hour glass shaped chamber in combination with a gate which is activated by a pilot valve sensing pressure across a flow restriction. The Klaus device also utilizes a variable restrictor which requires an external tool for fine adjustment.
There remains a need for a water saver valve which is simple in its design, relatively inexpensive, less complex and one which is less likely to become stuck or fail from a lack of use.